


Sit Still

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Teasing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: V is willing and eager to try out new things with you. Turns out, however, that he is an awful tease when he wants something for himself.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely friend, FiveTail, for the very vague idea that was, apparently, all I needed to write up this little spicy thing. For whatever reason, this flowed out so well, so here, ya heathens, take this delightful sin! And let me know what you think!

You could feel the tremble in your muscles, from within the very core of your being, grow in slow increments as the minutes ticked on. The quiet drone of soft music coming from the record player across your bedroom was no longer a distraction, nor were the soft hums of your boyfriend as he read to himself from over your shoulder, one hand holding his book precariously as the other caressed down the slightly damp expanse of your back.

It was his fault you were feeling like this, in the first place, trembling and aching and positively _mad_ with desire.

It was your own fault for having suggested such a thing to his very open mind.

V had expressed an immediate fascination to your request, one you had been hesitant to express for some time. It wasn't everyone's cup of tea, _cockwarming_ , but doing your own research resulted in a want to try it out, especially with V.

The lithe man was all too eager to please your wants and desires, just as curious to see if he, too, would find the action as pleasing as he thought it to be.

Your first time trying it out had your head in his lap for nearly half an hour as you both lounged on the couch, jaw aching around his half-hard girth while his thin, shaking fingers stroked through your hair. The sex after had been nothing short of amazing, and with V obviously more than satisfied with how things had progressed, the promise of trying out that particular kink again hung heavily in the air.

V, however, was an absolute _demon,_ a horrible, terrible tease of a man-

"I can hear you thinking," V all but purred against your ear, causing you to huff out a shaking breath as you clung to his naked form.

He must have been feeling particularly indulgent, for whatever reason, and you had been a willing, naïve participant to his tempting kisses and sensual touch, not even putting up a fuss when he undressed you and prepared you for what you thought would be a night of intimacy.

It still was, of course, just not the way you had expected it to be.

His hand continued its trek down your slightly sweaty back, a quiet whisper of a moan leaving your lips with the touch as you trembled in his hold. Your thighs pressed against his hips, a vain, misguided attempt at pulling him closer, _deeper_ within you as if doing so would give you the satisfaction you were far too close to begging for.

How long had he kept you in his lap as he read from that damnable book of his, cock sheathed within the warmth of your body? How much longer did he plan to keep you so?

You squirmed and gasped at the barest movement, keening at V's hand pushing you flush against him once more.

"Sit still," he shushed you gently, plush lips kissing at your temple, the lobe of your ear, "just a while longer. Relax. Let me enjoy the warmth of your body, my darling."

"You...you said that l-last time," you stuttered out, referring to several minutes before when you had tried to move against him, _entice_ him into finally taking you apart.

V hummed, an amused sort of sound with hidden promise and intent.

"And I'm liable to say it again, should I find myself in need of doing so," he teased, hand once again smoothing up the expanse of your back until thin fingers were tangling in your hair.

He gave a sudden pull to the sweaty locks, forcing your head back and a pleasured cry from your lips as your body convulsed against him, _around_ him. Opening your eyes, you were met with the intense green of his own, swallowed up by the pleasure of having you against him.

V pulled you closer, lips just barely feathering over yours in a tease of a kiss. His tongue was quick to swipe over your bottom lip, your own following the motion and a sharp gasp chasing after his retreat, body clenching and trembling once more around the fullness he provided.

"Relax," he repeated, brushing the large expanse of his nose against your own, soothing away the sob that threatened to bubble up, "just a while longer, and I'll give you what you desire."

Had you been of sound mind, you would have heard the tremble of his voice and noticed that his hand, the soothing comfort that started caressing and stoking the fire beneath your skin, was shaking, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
